


Clinquant

by BookDragon13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, mentions of HYDRA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Bucky contemplates his past and what the future may hold
Kudos: 1





	Clinquant

At times, Bucky wasn’t sure what to think of his metal arm. It was a reminder of the horrors he’d been through as a brainwashed assassin of Hydra. But it was also a reminder that Bucky was still alive, despite everything he’d been through. Bucky was over a hundred years old, and even though his body did not look like he had been alive for that long, he could feel the weight of the life he had lived, as well as what his life could now hold for him.

When he looked at his old arm, gleaming in silver, Bucky saw pain, confusion, and chaos. He saw Hydra’s influence and the brainwashing they did. They didn’t just cause chaos in the world, Hydra had created it in Bucky’s own mind. Faint, barely remembered memories swirled around in Bucky’s head, tinged with the silvery sharpness of the pain caused by that arm with a red star. Guilt easily creeped up on him when he had seen that red star surrounded by gleaming silver. Very little felt right when the arm Hydra gave Bucky was weighing him down.

But now, with the new arm the Wakandan royal king and princess had given him, Bucky felt a little lighter, more hopeful. It was a deep blue inlaid with sparkling gold- so very different from his previous metal arm. And being made with vibranium made the arm more lightweight while being much stronger. It was like Bucky could no longer feel the guilt pressing down on him as much. He could have a future, lined with glittering gold and without the presence of Hydra keeping him from reaching out to take something he so dearly wanted. Bucky’s mind was much clearer now that he knew he couldn’t have his mind taken away from him again, whether by Hydra or someone else with an evil goal in mind.

Life would be so much better, Bucky determined. He could surround himself with the people he wanted to be around. And while Steve had left, Bucky enjoyed the company of the other Avengers and superheroes, mainly Sam, T’Challa, and Shuri. They didn’t fault him for his past and helped Bucky in ways he doubted he could find anywhere else. His new friends helped him find the future he wanted.

Bucky was glad that Steve had decided to find the life he’d wanted, because it gave Bucky the confidence to dig out a future for himself. But he hadn’t wanted to go back to the past to find it, like Steve had. There was too much gleaming silver associated in the past for Bucky, even if he wanted to or could change things that had happened. He wanted the glittering gold he associated with the future. It would be so much better and maybe a little easier to make his own choices when Bucky could have hope rather than guilt to contend with.

And now, Bucky would find that future and make new memories that glittered with gold instead of gleaming with silver.


End file.
